Atlas Rivers
Appearance Atlas is a short tiefling man with tanned skin and pupiless silver eyes. He simply wears a blue t-shirt and gray shorts with some sandals. Horns sprout from either side of his forehead and curve back framing the top of his hair. The sides and back of his head are shaved pretty short, but the top is left longer and combed messily straight back. Personality Atlas isn't the most social person, but hes not the least either. He enjoys his alone time and some small group time, but massive groups of people intimidate him. He isn't immediately prone to killing, he'd rather not have to fight if possible. He loves being creative, and oddly the water. Events of Childhood Random hooded person providing for Atlas and Luka, Luka trying to be a big brother but is behind mentally so Atlas despite being 5 years younger than his brother is the more responsible one, both learning to do things like sweet talk beg and cry to get things the hooded person didn't give them, playing with any of the other children that would play with them, Atlas experimenting with the natural magic he was granted by his tainted blood and occasionally experiencing things that didn't seem like that magic but came as easily Events of Adolescence Atlas experienced more magic imbued in him, Luka started to do crime to provide for them both even though Atlas was still the more responsible one, Atlas began to resent Luka for taking up crime and they often fought about it, the hooded person didn't show up nearly as much to help them, One day Atlas and Luka's fighting got violent with Luka punching Atlas in the chest only to reel back in pain and watch a golden shimmer run down Atlas's body and his eyes gleaming the same way while a fire lit at his finger tips and on the tip of his tail, the two talked about the new discovery and Atlas began to experiment with what he could do however something within him always resented Luka for being a criminal. Events of Adulthood Many people saw Atlas as a freak a tiefling with magic that manifests as scales and fire but others recognized what he was, As he grew up though he got more of a grip on what all he was capable of and gained control over it, He always heard the stories of adventurers and dragons and all that and he wanted to be apart of it he knew that his entire composition must be for a reason, he spent his time trying to work honest work and make a living for himself while contemplating how he could start adventuring, One day while working in the markets helping keep inventory and organize things a man with odd yellow eyes marched in holding a longsword this man started ordering people around and threatening them and even punching some people trying to get information about a devil boy in the city and thats when an intense burning anger rose up in Atlas's chest and he stepped out from behind a stall and called out to the man who looked over at him with a sharp gaze like two steak knives, The man ran his blade along his opposite wrist as lightning began to spark across the metal to which Atlas responded in a reflex allowing that golden shimmer to run up his body and the fire to form, Atlas called out to him that he can't go assaulting people and ordering them around though thoughts kept popping up in the back of his head that if he needed to stop this injustice by a cleansing fire it would happen, The man charged him and swung his sparking sword only for it to bounce off Atlas's skin at a golden gleam, Atlas backed up a few steps and said he didnt want to fight yet the man wouldn't give, He swung again this time actually slicing across Atlas's chest and leaving a singed mark, the fire grew to a small mote in Atlas's right hand and he glared up at the man with pure golden eyes but instead of attacking he disappeared in thin air to the mans confusion, A few minutes later guards rushed in and detained the man after a small clash of steel Defining Event For his actions in the small fight with the blood hunter, he didn't resort immediately to violence he instead solved it by getting the guards. He wasn't prone to killing, he was civil and generally level headed so he was invited as well as for his magical ability. Category:Player Character